I Kissed a Girl
by egyptiancatgoddess
Summary: "This was never the way I planned... Not my intention..." Thiefshipping, yaoi. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! *waves* So, I know that I have updating to do... . The only excuses I can give you (which are lame, I know) is that 1) I am currently studying in Toledo, Spain, and will not be back in the US for another two weeks and 2) this was already written and in my "things to upload" file. So please don't hate me for not updating "Secrets"! *dodges rotten fruit and veggies*

**Disclaimer:** This is FAN-fiction. Meaning, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me, 'kay?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, sexual innuendo, and language

* * *

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I felt so brave, drink in hand,_

_Lost my discretion…_

Malik sighed as he heard the song blasting over the speakers. It was bad enough that he'd had to deal with it when the girls were around- for some reason Mai and Téa absolutely loved it and had a habit of shattering windowpanes with this God-forsaken noise every time it came on. He'd gone to a club just to get away from the two babbling girls who lived in the apartment next door, and here he was, listening to that damn song again.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth. Malik downed the rest of his vodka 7 and rolled his eyes. Marik had kicked him out just so he could try out his new little fuck toy- what was his name again? Francisco or something. Hell, not like it mattered. The last guy, Eric, had lasted all of three days. His brother was never one to stay in a long-term relationship. At this point Malik had a suspicion Marik was trying to fuck his way through the alphabet.

"Hit me." He slid his glass down the expanse of polished mahogany to the blue-haired girl. She winked at him as she caught the glass. _Dammit, not again… Flattering, and she looks like a good lay, but really..._ He wasn't into a chick being that forward- especially if she were mixing his drinks. Sighing again, his eyes wandered to the dance floor, perusing the familiar faces. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Joey had plastered himself to Seto. Not like that was anything new, but still, he'd expected them to be a bit more discreet. Snagging his drink from the bartender, he shook his golden hair out of his face and sauntered towards his friends.

_It's not what I'm used to _

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious, for you_

_Caught my attention…_

"I think you're enjoying yourself too much, puppy!" Malik yelled over the music. Joey came up for air long enough to glare at him.

"Any reason why you're alone tonight?" Seto smirked. "Normally you and Marik are putting on a lovely display of twincest in the middle of the floor. You do realize that without him you're prime meat, right?"

Malik shrugged. He wasn't going to go into detail on this one. He'd rather watch tonight anyway. Seeing as Joey had already re-suctioned himself to his boyfriend's face, it was clear he would only be in the way on the dance floor. Rolling his eyes, the Egyptian moved back to the bar, continuing to watch the couples dry humping on the dance floor.

Not for the first time, Malik felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched his paired-off friends. He'd dated some in high school, but nothing had ever been serious. No one could hold his attention long enough. No one had ever truly made his heart race. Then again, once Marik had come out about his preferences, he'd begun to wonder… No, he was not going to go there right now. Damn vodka was going straight to his head.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

The blonde suddenly felt a tingling sensation that had nothing to do with the alcohol hitting his system. He scanned the room nonchalantly, sipping his drink, expecting to see some rabid drunk co-ed ogling him. When he saw who his stalker was, he nearly choked.

_Oh shit… _He scrambled to regain some self-control before his watcher realized he was being watched.

Too late. Malik glanced out of the corner of his eye, sizing up the figure approaching the bar. Long legs encased in tight black jeans, black t-shirt peeking out from a half-buttoned navy dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Pale skin, long white hair, brown eyes with just a hint of red.

And most definitely male.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it…_

_I liked it._

He turned slightly away from the newcomer, downing the rest of his drink in the hopes it would cover the slight blush that had managed to creep over his face.

"Two shots of bourbon." Dear God, did this guy _have_ to have the silkiest baritone voice he had ever heard? For the first time tonight, Malik was glad he'd worn his leather pants- at least no one would be able to notice the bulge forming just from hearing this guy talk.

The object of his attentions smirked as he handed him a shot. "You look like you could use it."

He took the proffered glass, eyeing the other a little warily. It quickly turned to a stare of fascination as the man threw back his silvery mane and downed his bourbon in one fluid motion. Malik's mouth went dry as he watched, captured by the sensual display. Unknowingly, he licked his lips, one insane thought flashing through his mind.

_I wonder what he tastes like…_

_Though I don't even know your name,_

_It doesn't matter._

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature._

Emboldened, Malik threw the drink down his throat, coughing only once at the slow burn in his esophagus. Matching his new drinking partner smirk for smirk, he set the glass back on the bar.

"Guess I did."

His eyes darkened to amethyst as the alcohol coursed through him, amplifying the effects the silver-haired stranger was having on his body. Slowly, deliberately, Malik brushed against him, electric want shooting through his veins. At the other's sharp intake of breath, he turned, amethyst eyes locking with russet for a brief space of eternity. His smirk widened ever so slightly before he turned and made his way back to the dance floor.

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how we should behave._

_My head is so confused-_

_Hard to obey…_

Malik rolled his hips, letting the beat hit him as he moved in slow, sensual, fluid motions. One hand raked through his hair, putting the golden strands almost on end. The other hand splayed across his chest, slowly working its way downwards, caressing every inch of toned flesh under his tight black shirt. He could feel the eyes on him- one set in particular- as he threw his head back, the hand that had been running through his hair sliding down his neck, feeling the blood flowing fast through his jugular vein.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

The hand that had been caressing his abs ghosted across his groin, and Malik opened his mouth in a silent moan, feeling the waves of pleasure shooting up his spine. _If only…_ He chanced a glance back at the bar. His drinking partner was still there, eyeing him over another shot of bourbon. Smirking, the Egyptian ran his tongue across his bottom lip as the hand against his neck slowly made its way back into his hair. Though the invitation did not go unnoticed- if his watcher's eyes were any indication- it didn't have the desired effect. Pouting slightly, Malik turned his back to the man at the bar, continuing to move with the bass that pulsed through the speakers.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_I liked it._

A hand caught his arm and spun him around, forcing him to lock eyes with the very person he had hoped would respond to his advances.

"You look like a piece of meat out here by yourself." Those russet eyes darkened as they raked over his body. Malik shrugged, trying hard to look nonchalant despite his racing heartbeat and the tightness in his pants.

"Maybe I'm in the market."

Pale fingers caressed his jaw. "Is that so…?"

He allowed his face to be tipped up, lips parting slightly as he unconsciously ran his tongue over them. There was a hint of amusement in those dark eyes.

"Guess it's my lucky night."

Malik opened his mouth, a question forming in the back of his mind- when soft lips caressed his.

_Us girls we are so magical_

Gentle caressing of lips, if only for a moment…

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

Hot, harsh pants as mouths opened, wanting more…

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

Tongues dueling for dominance, tasting each other…

_Too good to_

Hands fisting in hair, clutching clothing…

_Deny it_

Bodies pressing closer together…

_Ain't no big deal_

Soft moans of pleasure…

_It's innocent…_

Malik pulled back first, gasping as he gazed up at the taller man with lust-filled eyes. Somehow he managed to regain a fragment of his composure despite the cat-calls filtering from across the club.

"I didn't realize you were carnivorous."

The silver-haired man laughed and leaned forward, his lips brushing the Egyptian's ear.

"Only if it's something worth having more of…" He smirked and turned, heading back to the bar.

Malik stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. _Did that guy just seriously come on to me? Stupid question- he just fucking kissed me!_ Still in shock, he watched as the stranger paid his tab, grabbed a black trench coat, and headed for the door. _Wait- the door?_ Galvanized to action, Malik tore off across the dance floor, catching him as he yanked on his coat.

"Yes…?" An amused smirk played across those pale lips.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"I don't even know your name..." A dark flush crept across his face as he stared at his shoes. He felt so stupid. _You couldn't even get the guy's name before he shoved his tongue down your throat? You stupid sorry son of a-_ Warm breath on his ear snapped him out of his mental tirade.

"Bakura."

He cocked his head, rolling the sound around on his tongue. "I'm Malik."

"Good to know." Something was pressed into his hand. The door opened, and Bakura was gone.

He stared at the paper in his hand, slightly disbelieving. On it were scrawled ten digits and the words "just in case". A small smile crept across his lips.

_Bakura, huh?_

He might just have to pursue this development and see where it led.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_

_I liked it.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed! And if you did, you know what to do... Click on the little "review" button and tell me so!

Note: if you see anything that looks off or sounds funny, let me know. My beta has been super busy back home this summer, so I'm flying solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Never fear, dear readers! I have returned and bring you another chapter! Nothing too exciting in this... it works more as a comedy chapter and allowed me to release my inner child, since I don't have any siblings. Thanks to the girls in the BPSC forum for looking this over and giving me all the encouragement I needed!

*ahem* Yeah, sorry for the long absences (again...), I just got back from Central America and am currently trying to finish my applications.

No beta, so if I make any mistakes, let me know ASAP so I can fix them!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is why they call it _fan-fiction._ So NO SUING!

**Warnings:** Language

* * *

Malik kicked his boots off before he even unlocked the front door. _Why should I even bother? Marik won't be done yet…_ He sighed and looked at the piece of paper still tightly clutched in his hand. Nothing made sense tonight; the world had just flipped on him and he was still getting his bearings. Gently, the Egyptian pushed the door open, praying to every god imaginable that he could just get to his room unmolested.

"You're late, little brother."

_Damn._ Apparently the gods took no pity on him.

"And you're done early," he snapped irritably. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and mull over the night's events, not listen to Marik's re-hashing of his sexcapades!

"Eh." His twin appeared in the hallway, looking slightly rumpled and bored out of his skull. "He wasn't much fun. I'll have to find someone else."

Malik wanted to bang his head into the closest wall available. He settled for a glare.

"Aww, don't pout… It's not my fault you're not getting any…" The elder brother closed the substantial gap between them, running a thumb along Malik's lower lip. "I always told you that you were free to join in any time…"

He pulled away from the unwelcome touch, face hot, fists clenched tightly. "You're not to the letter M yet. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He ducked under his brother's arm and shot down the hall… only to crash to the floor, two feet shy of his sanctuary.

"Marik, what the fuck?" He kicked out at the hand gripping his ankle.

"You're not telling me something. You would think that after sharing everything for twenty years, eleven months, and five days, you would know better than to try and lie to me." Marik grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Just because you're a psych major doesn't mean you're my therapist, okay? Fuck off." Malik picked himself up with as much dignity as he could muster and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him for effect.

_Though I don't even know your name,_

_It doesn't matter…_

_Dammit._ He was doomed to be haunted by that fucking song for the rest of the year. Growling in irritation, he stripped off the majority of his clothing and flopped onto his bed, trying to make a little more sense of what exactly had happened at the club.

_What is there to make sense of? He kissed you. You kissed him. He seems interested in continuing this. Yeah, you have a real problem on your hands._ Marik's voice taunted him in his mind.

_It's not that simpl_e… Malik glared at the ceiling. Truth be told, maybe it was. He didn't know what to think at this point. He hadn't really figured out his preferences… Hell, he'd never even been that _intimate_ with anyone before…

_Just try it. If you don't like it, then you know. And God knows none of the girls you dated ever did that to you…_ He blushed, trying to ignore the erection that had returned at the mere thought of Bakura.

_Shut up._

And with that, Malik shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

…Or, tried to, anyway.

Something was in his room. His eyes snapped open, scanning the darkened space for any sign of movement. _What the…?_

There. A rustle of fabric, a crinkle of paper. It was right next to his bed. His whole body tensed, ready to spring on the intruder.

"So why do you have this number? Just in case…?" His brother's blonde head popped over the side of the mattress, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"_MARIK!_ So help me God I am going to stab you in the eye socket until your brains bleed out all over the floor!" The enraged Egyptian yanked the piece of paper out of his brother's hand. "Why the fuck do you _always_ have to fucking do that?"

Malik swore his twin's smirk couldn't get any wider, but somehow it did. "I _knew_ you were keeping something from me! So, what, finally find a fuck buddy?"

"Don't be so vulgar." Malik rolled over and buried his flushed face into his pillow, the paper still clutched tightly in his hand.

The bed shifted with the added weight, and an arm snaked around his waist. Malik curled up tighter, feigning exhaustion in the hope that his brother would leave him alone.

"So, who is he?"

His head shot up, mouth agape as he stared at Marik. "Ho- WHAT?"

"You heard me. Who. Is. He?"

_Fuck._ The gods hated him tonight.

"T-there is no 'he', Marik! I- I just met someone is all. For fuck's sake, will you drop it and let me sleep?"

"Uh-huh." The arm around his waist tightened, rolling him to face his still-grinning brother. "And if it's not a guy, how come you're stuttering? And why is your face all red?"

"Why can't you drop it?"

"Why can't you just admit that you got picked up by a guy while you were out tonight?"

"Why do you insist that I was picked up by a _guy_?"

"Fine then." The arm released him, and Malik sat up, glaring at the other Egyptian, who merely shrugged off the look. "Let's say that you did get picked up by a girl. What's her name?"

"…Kura."

"Mhm… What's she look like?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"

Sometimes Malik didn't know what he hated more: that Marik was always right or that he always had a comeback. "She's tall. Long hair. Pale skin. Dark eyes…" Marik was giving him that smirk again. "What?"

"What about her rack?"

"What about it?"

"How big was it?"

"Wh- why the fuck should I be caring about how big her rack is?"

"You would if you were straight."

_Fuck. _Malik felt his face heat up as he searched for any way out of this situation. He wanted to scream. _Damn Marik and his infuriating smirk to the seventh circle of hell! _

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure…?" Marik asked, his voice lilting in a self-satisfied and annoying way.

"I'm sure."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone. I need time to think."

Malik knew his twin was pouting behind him. The bed shifted again, and Marik made his way to the door.

_Just walk out the door. Just walk out the door…_

Marik stopped at the door and looked at him. "Big brother's already been through this… If you need any… help… dealing with what you're going through..."

He shut the door before Malik's alarm clock crashed into it, breaking the device into a dozen pieces. Malik pulled a pillow over his head to block out his brother's mad cackling.

~0~0~

Despite his utter lack of sleep, Malik got up early in the hopes of avoiding another confrontation with his overly-excitable twin. Apparently the gods decided to smile on him today, and he made it to the library unscathed. Settling down at an empty table with his coffee, the blonde pulled out his books, glaring at the amount of work he had let pile up over the week and hoping against hope that he could finish the majority of it in one go.

Five hours later, Malik still hadn't made much of a dent in his work. Memories from the previous night continued to interrupt his studies. Sighing, he put down the articles he was supposed to be analyzing and turned to the more important problem at hand.

Bakura. What exactly were his motives- besides the obvious? It wasn't like he knew much about the man.

Oh, just shut up and see where it goes, Marik's voice snapped irritably. Quit being a pansy and worrying about everything- it's not like you two are getting married. Hell, you don't even have to sleep with him.

Though, he had to admit… Sleeping with Bakura held a certain amount of appeal. If the electricity between them last night was any indication of what was to come… Malik shivered, suddenly very aware of another problem that had decided to pop up in the midst of his thoughts. Growling, he shoved all thoughts of Bakura and last night away from him, trying to calm his body down.

After another thirty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to block Bakura from his thoughts, the Egyptian realized that his body was not going to obey him this time. Letting out a frustrated groan, he got up, stuffed his books back into his backpack, and headed home.

There was only one way this problem was going to go away.

He'd have to go back tonight and hope Bakura was there.


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my dearly beloved readers: I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updates on IKAG. Because of extenuating circumstances (RL, most specifically my classes, applications for medical school, and some personal problems), I have had neither the time nor the inspiration to write for the past six weeks. I sincerely apologize to all of you who have been patiently (or not so patiently) waiting. I hate leaving a fic unfinished, and I will hopefully get back to this as soon as my life calms down and allows me to do so.

~Cat


End file.
